Gamer and Nebula Rage Duo
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: The rest of the Team finds out Gamer's secret. This is a prequel to "Extreme Dark" by Nebula the Hedgehog
1. Encounter

It was two weeks after Gamer and Adam had discovered each other's secrets.  
Gamer was going to meet Jasmine, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Nebula at Tails's Workshop.  
He was running along, when he heard a voice say, "We meet again, Lamer." He stopped and looked to where the voice was coming from. He saw Gregory, the orange hedgehog, standing there next to Scourge. Both were smirking evilly.  
Gamer replied sarcastically, "How appropriate. The bully and the pervert. What do you want?" He tried very hard to keep his now increased rage (thanks to Leroy coming back a few weeks ago) in check.  
Scourge snickered evilly, "I think you know what we want. Revenge."  
Gamer replied, "How long will it be before: Scourge, you move on, and Gregory, you leave me alone?" He was getting really pissed off now, but he managed to barely keep his rage under control.  
Scourge said, "I will NEVER move on. Nebula's MINE. I WILL have her back."  
Gregory said, "And I won't leave you alone until you're DEAD." Gamer started shuddering. His rage was taking over.  
He managed to reply, "You guys better leave. You're making me REALLY PISSED OFF!"  
Scourge mockingly said, "OOOOOH! I'm so scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaared. NOT!" He chuckled evilly. "And since you're shuddering, you must be afraid."  
Gamer just chuckled darkly and replied, "I'm not afraid. But you both will be." The transformation hit as his rage took over. He turned into Dark Gamer. Gregory and Scourge were both shocked at this. Their jaws dropped.  
After a few seconds, Scourge recovered enough from his shock to say, "What the hell?"  
Gregory just asked, "Is that you, Lamer?"  
Dark Gamer smirked evilly, "For once, you've said something almost half-right, Gregory. I am Gamer, but not the one you think of. This is what happens when you PISS ME OFF! When I'm like this, you may call me: Dark Gamer. And now, you two are in trouble."  
Gregory just smirked back, "Oh yeah? You're looks don't improve much, Dork Lamer. So I guess you're powers don't either."  
Dark Gamer just chuckled evilly and said, "That's where your wrong." He launched two extra-powerful energy bombs. One directly at Scourge, the other directly at Gregory. Both hit, and both were knocked out. After Dark Gamer returned to normal, he walked up to their unconscious forms, smirked evilly, and shook his head.  
Knowing they can't hear him, he said, "My powers are amplified like that. And now you know to never piss me off." He ran the rest of the way to Tails's Workshop.


	2. Reveal

Gamer got to Tails's Workshop and opened the front door. When he entered, he was shocked to see that Nebula was the only one there. She was groaning the way people often do when they recover from unconsciousness.  
Gamer ran up to her and asked in concern, "Nebula, are you okay?"  
Nebula sat up, rubbing her head, as she replied, "I think so, Gamer."  
Gamer asked, "What happened?"  
Nebula groaned, "Eggman, Sally, Diego, and a brown and green striped hedgehog that I've never seen before came in here. They captured the others and somehow managed to knock me out."  
Gamer, trying to avoid transforming in front of Nebula, said, "That brown and green striped hedgehog that you saw earlier, is named Leroy. He bullied me a lot after school."  
Nebula asked puzzled, "So, like Gregory, but worse?" Gamer started to lose control of his rage at the mention of Gregory. He started shuddering slightly. Nebula noticed this.  
She asked in concern, "What's wrong?"  
Gamer said, "It's nothing. Just leave real quick."  
Nebula shook her head as she replied, "Not until you tell me why you're shuddering like that." Gamer couldn't say anything right now, he was shuddering too much. Suddenly, he lost all control of his rage again and he transformed into Dark Gamer. When the transformation was complete, Nebula asked, "Gamer, is that you?"  
Dark Gamer sighed sadly, "Yes Nebula. It's me. I didn't want you, or Sonic, or Shadow, or the rest of the Team to find out, besides Jasmine, until I was ready."  
Nebula half-joked, "Guess that problem solved itself. Why didn't you want to tell the rest of us?"  
Dark Gamer sighed again. He told her the story that he had told Jasmine.  
He continued, "But here's how I ended up being able to go Dark at any moment." He told her of what Leroy did and what he almost did to Leroy.  
When he was done, Nebula replied, "You know, I had the same problem a few weeks after you had met Jasmine. Diego had thrown a football at me. I barely kept calm but after a little bit, I had a memory flashback of him killing my father. Soon, my rage took over and I tried to kill him." Getting angry at the thought of how easily she was taken by surprise by Diego with the others, she had the memory flashback of Diego killing her father again. She went into her Rage Mode, as a result of the combination between her old rage at Diego and her surprise earlier. She turned to Dark Gamer and added, in her rage voice, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Dark Gamer smiled evilly, "I think I am."  
They said at the same time, "Let's go KICK THEIR ASSES!" They shared an evil laugh as they went to where their enemies were.


	3. Nasty Surprise

With the villains:  
Eggman, Sally, Diego, and Leroy had tied Jasmine's, Sonic's, Shadow's, and Amy's wrists behind each one's back.  
Jasmine said, "You four will NEVER get away with this." She turned to Leroy and smirked, "You made Gamer mad again. You already know what'll hapen when he gets here."  
Sonic said to Diego, "And you've already experienced Nebula's rage mode. You realize you made a mistake."  
Diego chuckled evilly as he replied, "I made no mistake. When Nebula Raven Emerald gets here, she'll walk into a trap. Along with your friend."  
Shadow asked, "Which one of you came up with this half-baked scheme anyways?"  
Eggman replied, "Actually, all four of us came up with it. You see, we realized we all had at least one thing in common. Each of us have suffered at least one defeat at Gamer's hands. And since Nebula is your friend as well, we thought it would be best to bring her here as well."  
Amy said, "Whatever trap you have in mind, won't work."  
Sally snickered, "Shut up, you pink brat. When Creepy and Gamer get here, we'll have full revenge. Then, you'll wish you've never met me."  
Amy shot back, "I already do."  
Jasmine said, "Making either Gamer or Nebula mad is bad enough, but now that you've made both of them mad, you guys will be SORRY!" Sonic, Shadow, and Amy looked at her as she said this.  
Shadow asked suspicously, "What do you mean? Is there something Gamer's been hiding from us?"

Jasmine was saved from having to respond when the door burst open. Standing where the door were Rage Nebula and Dark Gamer. Both were VERY pissed off. Only Jasmine's jaw did not drop.  
Sonic asked in surprise, "Nebula, who's that standing with you? He looks like Gamer."  
Rage Nebula replied, "That's because he IS Gamer. Just, in a different form." Sonic's, Shadow's, and Amy's jaws all dropped again.  
Dark Gamer nodded and said, "Yes. This is what I turn into when I get PISSED OFF!" He glared at his enemies, who grew even more nervous. "But before I explain anything, let's take care of these doofuses." He turned to Rage Nebula as he asked, "Which two do you want to take?"  
Rage Nebula smiled evilly as she replied, "I'll take Diego and Nutty."  
Dark Gamer smiled back as he said, "I figured. And that leaves Leroy and Eggy to me."  
They turned back to their enemies with evil smirks.

Leroy smirked evilly, "You fell for our trap. NOW Eggman." Eggman hit the button, sending several 10 ft tall Egg Pawns out to capture the two.  
Dark Gamer and Rage Nebula looked at each other and grinned evilly. Rage Nebula flew up to one of the robots, picked it up with her superstrength, and threw it at one of the others. She then launched energy blasts at several robots.  
Dark Gamer used his telekinesis to also slam robots into each other, then he placed himself between two of them.  
He snickered, "Here, I'll make it easy for these two robots. I'll stand right here." When the two robots leapt at him, he teleported out of the way. The robots slammed into each other. He then launched several of his extra-powerful energy bombs to destroy the remaining ones. When it was all done, Dark Gamer and Rage Nebula were still free, and neither of them had broken a sweat. They turned back to their enemies.  
Sally said, "I'll still take you out, Creepy!"  
Rage Nebula flew right up to her as she yelled, "GRRRR! I HATE BEING CALLED CREEPY!"  
Diego replied, "We will defeat you." Rage Nebula just threw him into Sally and launched energy blasts at them. They recovered from the hits, and tried to attack her. This fight was on.

With Dark Gamer, Leroy, and Eggman:  
Dark Gamer smirked evilly, "You two should surrender now. It'll be easier on you."  
Leroy replied, "No. You will lose." Eggman tried a different tactic.  
He said, "Gamer, we both love technology. If you switch sides, I'll allow you to invent anything you want." Dark Gamer just shook his head, still smiling.  
He smirked, "No way. You two are going down." He launched energy bombs at them, but they somehow dodged. He ran up to Leroy, and slashed at his legs with a kick from his spiked shoes, being careful not to slice through the bone. Leroy fell to the floor groaning in pain.  
Dark Gamer smirked, "One down. One to go." He turned back to Eggman and attacked.  
(I'll just skip the rest of both fights)  
When it was done, all four enemies groaned and fell to the floor, unconscious. Rage Nebula and Dark Gamer both powered down. When they were back to normal, they high-fived each other. Then they untied their friends and brought them all back to Tails's Workshop.


	4. The Team Knows

When the others were back at Tails's Workshop, Nebula turned to Gamer and said, "Gamer, before you explain anything, who else still doesn't know about your dark form before today?"  
Gamer sighed, "Pretty much everyone else in the Team, including my sister. Let me guess, you want me to call the others and have them come here." At her nod, he sighed again and said, "All right. But, I'm not sure what to say."  
Nebula replied, "Just tell them you have something important to say to them that you can't say over the phone." Gamer sighed yet again. He took out his cell phone and called the rest of the Team and said exactly that.  
When they were done, he said, "They'll be here in a few minutes.

Less than 5 minutes later, the rest of the Team showed up.  
Knuckles asked, "So what is it that you have to tell us?" Gamer sighed for the fourth time. This was NOT going to be easy.  
He stammered, "Well, I- uh, I..." He was too nervous to tell them. He turned to Jasmine for help. Jasmine just gave him an encouraging smile as she shook her head. Inwardly, Gamer groaned.  
Her gesture basically said, "I know you can do it. You don't need my help." Gamer turned back to the others and gulped.  
He tried again, "First, I'll need a few seconds to get mad." He turned to Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Nebula. They knew what he meant. He thought of how Leroy, Sally, Eggman, and Diego had captured Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Jasmine earlier. He started shuddering.  
Tails turned to Nebula and asked, "Is he okay?"  
Nebula nodded as she replied, "He's fine. He'll explain once he's done." Gamer then thought of what Gregory and Scourge said to him before that. He lost control of his rage and turned back into Dark Gamer. Everyone else in the Team who didn't see him in his Dark form before gasped.  
Cream asked, "Mr. Gamer, why are you like that right now?"  
Dark Gamer replied, "Well, first it started with a brown and green striped hedgehog named Leroy..." He told them about the first time he was forced to go Dark, 4 years ago.  
When he was done, Rouge said, "All right. But that doesn't explain how you turned Dark right now."  
Dark Gamer smiled sadly as he replied, "That's because there's more." He then told them about Leroy returning a few weeks ago, and how he had almost killed him. He finished it with, "So now, in addition to every day from 8:00 to midnight, when I get mad, I turn into this. Much like how Nebula's eyes glow purple when she's mad. Only she's not forced to go into her Rage Mode as often as I'm forced to turn into this." He calmed down and turned back into regular Gamer. "You're all probably mad at me for hiding it. I understand. I'll just...go."  
He started to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Katie there.  
She said, "Bro, I'm not mad. And I don't think the others are either."  
The rest of the team said at once, "Right."  
Selene came up to him and added, "Gamer, we're your friends. We understand why you hid it from us. You were ashamed. But don't worry. We'll help you calm down when you start to get mad."  
Gamer looked at her and said, "Really?" He turned to look at the rest of the Team, and they nodded their agreement. He smiled as he said, "Thanks guys. You're the best."

* * *

**Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, Alex, Gregory, and Leroy belong to me.  
Nebula and Diego belong to _Nebula the_****_ Hedgehog_**  
**Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog_  
All others belong to either SEGA or Sonic Archie.**


End file.
